


Stuck with Me, Sweetheart

by LAMusings



Series: Finding Our Way [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Graduation, M/M, artist!Ten, brothers johnsung, chenle talks about Stephen Curry what a surprise, dojae, jisung is a little shit, jock!johnny, johnten, markhyuck, scheming joohyun, ten is a whiny bitch, yangyang is also a little shit, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: On the eve of their graduation from SMU, it dawns on the gang that nobodyreallyknows how "high school sweethearts" Ten and Johnny actually got together. Cue a lot of bitching and $$$ from Ten, blushing from Johnny, teasing from chensung, baiting from Joohyun, and everlasting love.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Series: Finding Our Way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

“I just turned in my Portfolio Management project and I swear I could cry,” Jaehyun announces as he stumbles into suite 302, the last to arrive for the final movie night of the semester—and of _college_ , for most of them. 

He collapses onto the couch beside Doyoung, who’s looking unusually grubby in sweatpants and an SMU basketball hoodie, a glass of wine glued to his lips. “I’m proud of you,” he murmurs, carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair; the younger hums in appreciation as the tension bleeds out of his body.

“Here, here!” Taeyong groans. Beside him, squished in the same armchair, Taeil raises a commiserating glass of apple juice. 

“Honestly same,” Ten moans. “I can’t wait for tomorrow’s showcase to be over.” Sicheng hums in agreement, snuggling closer to Yuta in their own armchair. “But at the same time…” 

The following silence weighs heavy on all their hearts.

Sighing, Johnny draws his boyfriend closer so that the Thai boy is sitting in his lap. Instead of the usual wink or one liner, Ten sucks up a sniffle and collapses against Johnny’s chest. “Oh honey…” The older croons, stroking his boyfriend’s back.

Graduation is on Monday and it shouldn’t feel like the end of the world, but it does.

Sure, Johnny and Yuta are getting an apartment near campus, which is perfect since Ten & Sicheng still have another year in their degrees. And Jaehyun and Doyoung haven’t found a place yet, but they’re planning on moving in together, and it’ll have to be close because Doyoung’s staying at SMU as an adjunct professor for Choral Studies while he pursues his next degree. So really, nothing’s changing. 

But to Ten, it’s not the same.

“It’ll be just like high school, babe,” Johnny tries to console him. “Except this time I’ll be 20 minutes away instead of 2 hours. There’s no way you’re getting rid of me now.” 

Ten pouts. “I know, but…” 

“I always forget you two have been together since high school.” Taeil muses aloud. 

“That’s a lot of commitment for two horndogs!”

Yuta yelps as the pillow Ten throws hits him square in the face; he moves to retaliate, but is immediately placated by Sicheng’s giggles beside him. “How did you two get together?” the Chinese boy asks suddenly. “I’ve never heard the story.” 

“Me neither. I don’t think any of us have…?” Taeyong realizes, and the other couples confirm it. “How _did_ you get together?”

Sitting up, Ten meets holds Johnny’s gaze, and they share a smile. 

“Well, as you can imagine, Jonathan here had a big-ass crush on me…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm **embarrassed** it took me an entire year to get my shit together to write the johnten installment of this series, but GOD DAMN it was so. freaking. difficult. I finished two chapters and then got MAJOR writer's block for almost 9 months, with literally NO ideas for where the story was going, and then suddenly like two weeks ago, BAM, a light went off I was on a roll again. 
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much to anyone who's stuck around this long... y'all are the real MVPs and I don't deserve you 😭😭 And if you're reading this as a standalone, I truly hope you enjoy it and that it makes sense lol. 
> 
> And lastly, a sincere shoutout to user axcel_lili -- their enthusiasm for the series and kind comments are what kept me coming back to this installment, determined to finish it. I can't thank you enough!!!
> 
> I'll do my best to edit & post new chapters as quickly as I can ❤❤❤


	2. Chapter 1

Chittaphon Ten Leechaiyapornkul is a bitch, and as such, he refuses to take this lying down. 

Stalking his way the Art dept., Ten whips open the office door and hovers imperiously, scanning until he zeros in on the student teacher. His eyes narrow.

“Shindong hyung!” he calls, startling the man.

“Ten… I had a feeling you’d show up.” 

“Of course,” he remarks dryly. “I want in to Photography 402. Tell me how to make that happen and I won’t pull my father’s donation for the ceramic studio’s new kiln.” 

Shindong sighs.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why the fu—” Ten collects himself. “ _Why not_?”

“Because Chittaphon,” Shindong pulls himself to his full height, attempting to stare the boy down with authority, “the donation has already been accepted. In fact, Teuk hyung processed the paperwork and placed the order two days ago. And—”

“What about pre-reqs? There are 5 spots in the class and _literally_ only five of us in the department with the pre-reqs to qualify for a 350+ level photography course. Me, Seulgi, Joohyun, Mina, and Seungyoun. And I’m an Art student,” Ten huffs. “Shouldn’t I get preferential placement??”

“ _Secondly_ ,” Shindong continues, “As the department head, Teuk hyung reserves the right to approve class rosters, including special admissions.” 

_What the fuck does that even mean??_

“Mr. Seo submitted a portfolio in lieu of the pre-reqs, which is technically allowed according to registrar guidelines. And seeing as he’s graduating this year, Teuk hyung decided to allow him into the course.” 

Ten chokes. _Johnny Seo took HIS spot???_

“As long as you register on _time_ ,” Ten rolls his eyes at the subtle jab. “I’m sure you’ll be able to take it next year.” 

Suddenly, he’s consumed by an overwhelming spite towards a certain basketball player; his frustration mounts as he visualizes said giant’s signature smirk. 

_No_ , Ten refuses, he will not accept defeat so easily. 

Without sparing Shindong another glance, he turns on his heel and sweeps out of the room. 

\---

“Chenle, I swear to god, if I hear another Stephen Curry fact I _will_ ask Coach to bench you for the rest of the season.”

The Chinese boy gasps, clamping a hand over his mouth in fear, and elbows Jisung when he snorts loudly next to him.

Glancing at his watch, Johnny cedes that the team has probably had enough. They’ve been lifting for two hours, and with no games for at least a month, there’s no sense in burning out before the season starts. 

“Alright, let’s call it a da—”

He’s interrupted by the weight room doors wrenching violently against their hinges. Startled, Johnny whips around and comes face to face with a tiny, seething figure that sends a shiver down his spine; the captain stumbles back as the fury barrels towards him.

“Um…” Johnny side eyes his teammates with feigned nonchalance. “Can I help you?”

“I don’t know, Jonathan Seo,” the boy snipes, “can you?” 

“Johnny would be _more_ than happy to help you,” Jisung supplies helpfully, enjoying his hyung’s escalating panic. Ten looks over their rag-tag team with an unimpressed glower.

“Kindly get lost.”

And they do— _Loyalty is fickle_ , Johnny laments—leaving only the two youngest, who Johnny ushers out with a sigh.

“Aw man…” Chenle mutters in disappointment. Jisung, on the other hand, sends his brother a thrilled smirk and drags a thumb across his neck, signalling Johnny’s imminent destruction; the captain scowls, flashing his brother a certain finger. Steeling his nerves, the older boy then turns his attention back to Ten.

“So what do you want?”

“Huh…?” Johnny quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

“What do you _want_ for your spot in Photo 402?” 

_Oh_. 

“Um, nothing. I’m taking the class.”

Ten returns his gaze with a prim, practiced smile.

“And I’m saying you’re **not**. So what’s it gonna take? Money? An admissions chat with your first choice? New uniforms…?” he suggests dryly, looking the giant up and down. “Just say the word and we can both be happy.” 

Now an amused look blooms across Johnny’s face. Ten’s frown deepens. 

_Cute_ , the older coos inwardly. 

Johnny’s always thought so. Because regardless of an entire school wing in his family’s name, Ten and the other Art kids command attention; it’s probably the combination of cameras, canvases, and/or rainbow hair dye—and in Ten’s case, he demands it. 

In a way, Johnny’s crush was inevitable; he’s a sucker for cute things and enigmatic charisma. But, per the cliches of high school, his fixation also held an undercurrent of jealousy. Despite being a new age-y, alternative school where expression is “strongly encouraged,” Johnny knows firsthand how the halls are rife with gossip, double standards, and strict rules about who associates with who; basically, teenagers can be judgemental, alienating jerks. 

So Johnny has always stuck with the Phys. Ed. track, taking up basketball more for the inclusion than the scholarships or popularity. And, well, it was expected of him. He’s tall and athletic, and handsome enough to warrant the occasional cheerleader confession. All of this, apparently, merits a perpetual party invite and friendly fist bumps in the hallway from other “popular” classmates. 

And associate with the “popular” crowd, Ten does not. 

So Johnny’s always pined and envied from afar. And after so long, maybe the voice in his head that said _fuck it, it’s my senior year_ —desperate to give fewer shits about his peers’ opinions and more about his own passions—and led him to submit his portfolio was actually a consequence of his infatuation with Ten’s nerve, as much as the boy himself. 

He also can’t give it up after last year.

Following a blood oath ceremony to guarantee his anonymity (one of many; the first oath took place on the playground when they—Joohyun, Seulgi, and Johnny, childhood friends—swore to never tell a living soul that it was Johnny who accidentally sat on [and subsequently killed, r.i.p.] the class rabbit, Whiskers, on the last day of third grade), Joohyun had submitted one of his photos into the Fine Arts Festival; the praise it had garnered had thrilled him in a way no swish of a basket ever had. 

“I guess there _is_ a way to buy my cooperation,” Johnny finally replies, admiring the flecks of gold in Ten’s eyes, “but you’re not gonna like it…” 

Ten is skeptical. 

“What is it?”

The older draws on his last ounce of courage. 

“A kiss.” 

…

Ten gapes at him.

“A.... kiss?” he sputters.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn’t even in the same universe as a kiss from their high school’s resident “dreamboat.” Ten digs his nails into his palms just to be sure this is real. 

“Yep. A kiss. So, thank you for your offer, but no thanks.” And with a quick bow of the head, Johnny sprints out of the room, his cheeks on fire and chest pounding. 

Suddenly, Ten is _very_ intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten = "thas a big bitch" meme  
> Johnny = awkward 6'0" squish


	3. Chapter 2

“Ok, but actually… he’s kinda cute.”

Hendery groans over the chorus of giggles in the background.

“You also said that about Kun once, _my cousin_ ,” he deadpans. “Your taste in men is highly suspect.”

Ten flips him off. 

Minimizing the FaceTime window, he continues scrolling through Johnny’s instagram. 

“And for a jock, his photography is… _okay_ .”   
  
“Just admit it,” Yangyang pipes up. “You’re suddenly into him because it turns out he’s more than a stereotypical sporty, straight-as-fuck VSCO boy… and you’re also a size queen.” 

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true!” Dejun cackles. Hendery groans even louder. 

Huffing in fake offense, Ten pauses on an image. 

It’s a double exposure print of Johnny’s profile contrasted against a night cityscape; deep, dark blues and greys overwhelm the frame while small lense flares from street lights and neon signs splay across Johnny’s cheek like a wash of stars. It's a simple, but entrancing piece, and it’s making Ten _feel_ things. 

“Plus, you already know he’s into you. He practically _confessed_ by asking for a kiss. So besides the inevitable social suicide of taking a whole-ass daddy off the market, what’s there to worry about?”

“Yangyang, I swear to god…”

“It’s true though??”

Ten flops back onto the bed with a sigh. 

Johnny Seo is going to be the death of him. 

\---

“Can you not?”

Chenle giggles as he divebombs Johnny’s bed and cuddles up to the plushies. “Hyung, you did it! You finally told him how you feel! Well, kinda...”  
  
“Yeah, and it went _so_ well,” Johnny scoffs while cuddling the younger closer. “He probably thinks I’m weird. Or that I want to, like, use him to experiment or something.” 

“Experiment? You? The only person more straight edge than you is Mrs. Kim,” Jisung quips in reference to their God-fearing, bible-touting [and likely homosexuality-shaming] next-door neighbor.

“Rude.” Jisung dodges the stuffed giraffe chucked in his direction. 

“But even if he thinks you’re weird, he wouldn’t be mean about it. Ten-hyung and the rest of the Art kids are really nice!” Chenle offers.

“And if he is, Joohyun-noona will cut a bitch.” The maknae adds. 

“True.” Johnny laughs, patting Chenle’s curls. “Heads would roll.” 

But then there he goes again—his mind recalls the look of shock on the boy’s face and his stomach rolls with anxiety; he can’t hold back a sigh. His fingers are itching for a camera to hold—a distraction. 

So Johnny lets the kids distract him with Mario Kart. 

\---

It feels like he’s actually _seeing_ Johnny for the first time.

The boy is everywhere—walking through the parking lot as Ten’s car pulls up in the morning, passing him in the halls between classes, sitting only two tables away in the cafeteria. And apparently, he’s friendly with everyone. 

Johnny returns head cheerleader Nayoung’s greeting with a smile. After second period, he stops by Baek Zuho’s locker to discuss… SoundCloud? Then walking into lunch, he fist bumps soccer midfielder Kim Youngbin and returns a friendly nod from senior class president Joshua Hong. _He really is their school’s golden boy..._

Finally, when Ten leaves Painting & Drawing II at the end of the day, he finds the giant chatting with Seulgi and Joohyun outside the Art club room. There’s a pretty smile on the latter’s face when she notices his arrival, and jokes, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Ten’s eyes narrow. “Ladies… Jonathan.” He drawls, swallowing an awkward giggle lodged in the back of his throat. 

The giant’s mumble of “still not my name…” is drowned out by Joohyun’s chuckles. 

“We just had Photo. I see someone decided to sleep in on registration day,” she teases. 

“Hardly. A certain mountain took my spot.” The Thai boy jabs an accusatory thumb in Johnny’s direction, causing said boy’s cheeks to redden. Seulgi laughs. 

“No offense Tennie, but I’m so happy! Did you know Johnny stole his dad’s camera when he was 13 so we could take ‘headshots’ in my backyard?? Cause we were gonna be idols, obviously,” she jokes, “and he’s had one glued to his hands ever since. It took forever to convince him his portfolio was good enough to submit.”

Johnny groans bashfully, and Joohyun rolls her eyes.

Despite the twinge of jealousy still flickering in his chest, Ten can’t deny his enjoyment watching Johnny’s flush spread lower, beneath the neck of his shirt. 

“If you ask nicely, I’m sure Johnny wouldn’t mind sharing his notes with you” Joohyun suggests, the sly lilt unmistakeable. 

“Er, yeah, of course,” the giant mumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It’s oddly endearing, Ten muses, how the boy curls in on himself shyly. It’s disgustingly adorable, even; Ten is _feeling_ again. 

“I could take you up on that...” Johnny looks three seconds away from combusting and Ten is living for it. “Or, you could just take me on a date.” 

_… what?_

Suddenly, Johnny’s heart is pounding loud enough to drown out the girls’ giggling. He opens and closes his mouth several times to no avail; Ten’s abrupt switch from angry to flirty in less than 72 hours is giving him serious whiplash.

“N-no thank you!”

And then Johnny honest-to-God _runs_ away. 

Like, down the hall and out the double doors into the parking lot, leaving them to process the absurdity of his antics. Joohyun is practically crying with laughter and Seulgi doubles over. Beside them, it’s Ten’s turn to be speechless, caught between feeling amused or affronted. 

“Did he just…?”

Rejection has never been in his vocabulary, and Ten is _not_ inclined to start now. Especially when the coward in question—a very cute, _very attractive_ coward—literally asked for a kiss two days ago.

Collecting his jaw off the floor, Ten takes a composing breath and follows after him. 

_Alright_ , he thinks to himself, _challenge accepted._


	4. Chapter 3

“Here.” 

Johnny looks up from his A.P. Bio homework to find freshman Liu Yangyang hovering over his desk, holding out a package. 

“Um, wha—”  
  
“Don’t ask, just take it.”

So Johnny accepts, but quickly realizes the other isn’t leaving. Now confused and a bit perturbed, he carefully pulls off the lid… and gasps.

 _Oh my god_.

Is this real life? Is he breathing?

Suddenly, he’s not sure. His heart’s in his throat and—is he sweating? Probably. His hands are definitely shaking as he cradles the box to his chest in awe, because he can’t wrap his head around it: a vintage Mamiya 7 II stares back at him, dressed with an 80mm lense, and two lenses—a 210mm telephoto and a 43mm super wide—rest in smaller boxes beside it. 

_Oh. my. God._

“This is…”

Johnny feels faint. 

“I don’t even— _Where_ did you get this? This camera is literally _thousands_ of dollars. I can’t accept this.”

Yangyang crosses his arms and smirks. 

“No take backs. I’m on special orders to refuse any and all attempts to return the camera. So you’re welcome.” 

And with that, he struts out of the classroom, leaving Johnny gobsmacked.

\---

“Ten. _Ten_. Chittaphon!” 

“Yes, darling?” The Thai boy responds cheekily, aware of the curious glances from the rest of the Art club.

Johnny shuffles nervously.

“Can I talk to you outside, please?” he demands quietly. 

The artist sets down his brush and turns to look at Johnny. He looks him up and down with a predatory smirk, and Johnny just knows that his cheeks are bright red. 

“Sure.”

It’s nearly 3:30 p.m. on a Friday, so the halls are empty. And for that, Johnny is thankful, because standing before Ten, he feels not unlike a mouse walking right into the clutches of a cat. A small and cute, but also vicious cat. Taking a deep breath, he stoops down and pulls the gift box out of his bag, then offers it to Ten. 

“I really can’t accept this.”

The Thai boy makes no move to take it. Sighing, Johnny thrusts it forward again, but Ten still doesn’t react. 

“What makes you think it’s from me?”

Johnny scoffs incredulously.

“You’re kidding, right? You’re the only person in our school who can afford this kind of thing, and you obviously know I like photography. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Ten smirks.

“True. I think you’re very talented.” And as he says it, Ten is surprised to find it genuine. He doesn’t feel jealousy or spite in saying it, just admiration. “Think of it as an... investment in your craft.”

Johnny shakes his head. 

“Ten, I still can’t— It’s—” He expels a violent breath. “It’s too much.” 

And though the artist wants to protest again, Johnny’s face is one of pure distress now. In fact, the giant looks one step away from anxious hyperventilating; it clearly _is_ too much for him. 

The younger’s expression softens.

With a sigh, he steps forward and takes the package gingerly, tucking it against his side. Then Ten looks up into Johnny’s eyes again and his breath catches. Something in his stomach rolls pleasantly at their height difference. 

“I’ll take this back on one condition.” 

Johnny’s expression goes from upset to confused.

“Go on a date with me. Please,” the Thai boy asks gently. “Just one, and then you can be rid of me if you want.”

 _Oh_. Johnny’s eyes widen. Again, he hadn’t seen it coming… But taking in Ten’s unsure, almost nervous countenance, it definitely feels more genuine this time. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t feel panicked or overwhelmed by a desire to run away.

This whole thing is so unlike him.

Ten’s not used to this—feeling vulnerable. And honestly, he isn’t sure what he’s expecting, other than rejection, since, kiss request or not, they only spoke for the first time three days ago when Ten was being a whiny bitch, and yesterday, which caused the giant to _literally_ run away.

And the camera— _god_ —Ten wants to hit himself. Why did he think this was a good idea? Like, courting gifts are so 1860. Why the hell did he think Johnny would like such a cheesy, outdated practice? 

And _Johnny._

He’s the golden boy. Everyone loves him, which means he can date anyone he wants! And Ten’s sure there are a lot prettier, more handsome people at their school than him. Maybe the kiss thing was a mistake. A joke even, to put him off. Or maybe Johnny really _did_ run away because he’s shy. After all, Ten had put him in a tight spot in front of their friends. Maybe it—

“Okay.”

Ten stills.

“Really?” 

Johnny nods, and Ten’s chest immediately feels lighter. 

“Yeah... I’d like that. Very much.” 

They smile at each other for the first time.

\---

“Oh my god, that is so fucking _cute_!!!” Taeyong coos, squeezing Taeil’s arm. His boyfriend winces, but nods in agreement, smiling fondly at the other couple.

“Very,” Yuta drawls, winking as Ten flips him the bird. 

On the couch, Doyoung pulls Jaehyun a little closer to his chest, feeling a sudden wave of affection come over him. The younger chuckles softly and pecks his boyfriend on the lips. And in the other armchair, Sicheng burrows deeper into Yuta’s arms. 

“I’m really happy I met you,” Sicheng announces suddenly. 

The room quiets in surprise.

“When I came here, I didn’t plan on making friends or… falling in love. But I did. And I’m happy it was with all of you.” Sicheng flushes in embarrassment and Yuta pinches his boyfriend’s cheek sweetly.

“Me too.” Doyoung pipes in. Ever the pragmatic and difficult one, he’s never admitted before just how important—how precious his friends are to him. 

“Ugh, guysss,” Taeyong whines, “you’re gonna make me cry!!!”

Taeil laughs and pulls the boy into a comforting hug. 

“Me too,” Johnny warbles, and Ten snorts as he grabs the remote off the coffee table. “Nobody’s crying tonight, dumbass. Let’s get this movie night on a roll, shall we?” 

And so they do. Cuddled up in suite 302, they enjoy their last movie night together as SMU students. It’s bittersweet, feeling like the end of an era, but there’s nowhere else they’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am. soft.


	5. Chapter 4

Ten watches Doyoung’s final speech as Student Association President with unprecedented pride, laughing at the terrible jokes and cherishing the boy’s embarrassment each time Jaehyun hollers at his boyfriend from the crowd of graduates. No doubt Mark and Donghyuck are somewhere in the arena doing it as well. 

The ceremony drags on, but it’s still too fast for Ten’s liking. 

All too soon, as his throat and heart hurt, he watches with immense pride as Johnny walks across the stage to accept his degree. Beside him, Sicheng is hollering too, and Mr. and Mrs. Suh both beam. 

Their boy has done so well. 

For the rest of the ceremony, Ten is anxious to see his boyfriend. The second it’s over, they all move with the crowds out onto the lawn, and force their way to the designated meeting spot by the fountain.

The first to arrive are Taeyong and Taeil, both their sets of parents in tow, who immediately greet them with warm hugs and congratulations. Then not a minute later, Yuta drags his sisters and parents over, eager to introduce his boyfriend to his family in person for the first time. His laughter and excitement are infectious. 

Soon after, Mark and Donghyuck stampede towards them, latching onto Taeyong and Taeil respectively, while Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mrs. Lee, and Mr. and Mrs. Jung as well, trail after them. Another flurry of introductions and congratulations take place, and Ten is brimming with anticipation.

He twirls in circles, trying to catch sight of his boyfriend, until finally, he spots Johnny striding through the crowds, and waves. The giant grins and returns it before heading straight to his parents for a hug. And while they exchange sweet words of praise, Ten can’t hold back a chuckle at the sparkle of tears in Johnny’s eyes. 

His boyfriend is so soft.

He hangs back, admiring how the trousers hug Johnny’s long legs and behind _very_ well, so Ten’s appropriately startled when Taeyong drapes an arm around his shoulders. 

“Me, Taeil, and our parents are going out to lunch, so we’ll be at the dorm later tonight after goodbyes and everything. Pre-game at yours? Around 9-ish?”

Ten nods and sends them off with a smile. 

Then he flits around the circle, confirming with Doyoung and Sicheng that they’ll keep their boyfriends in the loop. He even chats with Mark and Donghyuck for a few minutes about their impending high school graduation, before the Kim/Lee/Jung brigade take off and Ten’s left standing off to the side again. 

Whipping out his phone, Ten texts his dance group chat for info. 

Turns out there are quite a few parties worth visiting tonight, and Ten’s excited. In his head, he’s already contemplating which glitter eyeshadow to pair with his signature crop top and skinny jeans when suddenly, familiar arms wrap around his waist.

“Ready for lunch?” Johnny asks, hooking his chin over Ten’s shoulder. The younger hums. Shooting off a final text, he pockets the phone and turns to wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck. With a soft peck on the lips, he whispers, “I’m so proud of you,” and nuzzles his face into Johnny’s shoulder. 

Johnny whispers back his thanks as they cling to each other for a moment. Then they link hands and join Mr. and Mrs. Suh for the walk back to their car. 

Lunch is lovely—truly, Ten loves Johnny’s parents like his own, especially when Mrs. Suh winks and loads his plate with extra food—but in the back of his mind, Ten can’t help his anxiety for later on tonight. 

He’s had Johnny’s graduation gift ready for months and now, it’s finally time to share it.

\---

When they step out of the elevator, Ten grabs Johnny’s hand and pulls him toward suite 300. “I need to give you your gift," he explains.  
  
Johnny frowns.

“Babe, you didn’t need to get me anything. Honestly, I’m just happy to celebrate with you and our friends.”

“I know, you sap,” Ten teases, “But I’m giving you one anyway.” 

Pushing his boyfriend down onto the common room sofa, he disappears into his room. And when he returns, Johnny gasps.

“Is… Is this what I think it is?” He marvels, fingering the familiar wrapping paper.

Ten grins.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Not unlike the first time, Johnny cradles the gift in his lap, hands shaking as he slowly unties the decorative ribbon. And again, he gasps—it’s just how he remembers it, the camera Ten had tried to gift him in high school.

But now, on a string tied daintily around the lense, is the most beautifully simple, but expensive looking ring Johnny has ever seen. Speechless, he looks up almost expecting to find Ten down on one knee. Instead, his boyfriend is smiling, hands wrung together nervously as he watches Johnny’s reaction. 

“It’s a promise ring. We’ve been together—” Ten sniffles, “for over four years, and I already know that I want four more. And then another four. And another. As many as life will give me with you because, Jonathan Suh, you’re it. You’re the love of my life.” Tears are pooling in his eyes now.

“You’re the reason I wake up on time; charge my phone; the reason I eat fucking vegetables; the reason I get enough sleep, and don’t curse out my professors on a daily basis. You’re the one thing that keeps me sane, and grounds me to reality, and the one thing in this world I can’t live without.”

“So please,” he breaks down, “love me for the rest of our lives too, because I won’t ever be able to stop loving you.”

“Fuck,” Johnny mutters, pushing the box onto the couch. He jumps up and pulls Ten into his arms. And as the younger breaks down, sobbing into his chest, Johnny presses a thousand kisses to the top of his head, stroking his hair and down his back softly.

“Of course, babe. I love you. I love you so much. So, so much…”

They stay locked in their embrace.

Johnny rocks them back and forth, shushing his boyfriend quietly, whispering _I love you_ ’s and _I can’t wait to marry you_ ’s until Ten’s cries subside and his tears dry up and he finally calms down, melting against Johnny’s form for support. Then slowly, pressing one last kiss to the crown of his boyfriend’s head, Johnny pulls back and rests a hand on Ten’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“Sweetheart…” he murmurs, his heart is so full of love, “you’re stuck with me, I promise. For the rest of our lives.” And then he pecks Ten’s lips over and over again, and his boyfriend giggles sweetly. 

“Excuse me while I go vomit.”

The couple turn to find Doyoung looking at them with disgust, while Jaehyun scolds him fondly with a swat on the back. And behind them, for once Yuta looks inclined to agree, but Sicheng wraps a cautionary arm around him and smiles. 

“Does this mean y’all are engaged or something?” Yuta inquires bluntly. 

Ten and Johnny share a look before shaking their heads. 

“Not yet,” Johnny admits. “But it’s only a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh my heart is so full! johnten was my OG nct ship back in the day. so even though we don't get much of them anymore, the ship will always have a special place in my heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment! I'm not sure what the future holds for this series, so just know that I love it and hope to revisit it one day. Until then, my sincere thanks for all the kudos, comments, etc. and the series' warm reception. it makes me so happy ❤️


End file.
